This invention relates to an insulated gauge rod and more particularly to an insulated gauge rod which has superior insulating and durability characteristics.
Gauge rods have been used for many years to maintain railroad tracks in a predetermined spaced-apart condition. The conventional gauge rods may either have single or double ends which are secured to the tracks. The first gauge rods employed by the railroad were of a metal material but it became necessary to provide some method of electrically insulating the ends of the gauge rods from each other since the railroad tracks are frequently used to conduct electricity for signalling purposes, etc.
Many types of gauge rods havve been provided which are insulated but they are extremely elaborate and expensive. Further, certain of the insulated gauge rods are not sufficiently durable which necessitates constant maintenance and replacement.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved insulated gauge rod.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an insulated gauge rod having superior strength characteristics.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an insulated gauge rod which is unaffected by weather conditions.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an insulated gauge rod which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.